Harry Potter and the Four Thones
by Coty-kun
Summary: Harry Potter was your average wizard, but when he sat on a throne in the Great Hall, can he survive the seven years. Or will he succumb to the darkness and fight the light. Live! Lily and James. Voldie will come. Manip! Dumbledore.Review  . I dont own HP!
1. Chapter 1

Harry Potter and the Four Thrones

Summary: Harry Potter, young wizard and all around good guy, was sent to Hogwarts after his eleventh birthday. When he arrived, he was told of four thrones that sit in the Great Hall, and of the legend of the four who would return and remake Hogwarts into something better than it once was. So far only one throne remains filled, and that is where our story begins.

Chapter One: Sorting of a new King

When we approached the gorgeous castle named Hogwarts, we were greeted by a strict but kind woman. My parents told me and my siblings of this lady. Her name is Minerva McGonagall. While she is very strict, she is an amazing teacher, so says my mum. You might be wondering who I am. Well, my name is Harry Potter. I am eleven years old and hopefully going to be in the same house as my parents. "Welcome to Hogwarts. In this prestigious academy, you will learn the beauteous art of magick. Whilst you are here, you will live in your dorms which are called the houses. They are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Slytherin, and Ravenclaw. Your triumphs will gain points, and misconduct will lose points for your house. The points add up at the end of the year, and the house with the most points wins the House Cup. Before we enter, I will tell you a legend. Once in the days of old, the four Founders created Hogwarts. They lived harmoniously for many years, but one defected. Before he left, he left a throne our Great Hall. The other three, not wanting to allow his descendent to have power over the school, also left thrones in the Hall. Every year, when we get a fresh batch of new students, we put them to the test to see if any are compatible with the thrones. Legend mentions, that if all thrones are filled at one time, Hogwarts will begin anew. Her magick will flourish, and can be molded to the views of the Four. As of now, we have one student who has fit the bill, and that is in Hufflepuff. I will leave you to make new acquaintances. Take this time wisely."

Looking around, I was gauging the crowd. My father is an auror, and while I was growing up, I was frequently attacked by his enemies. One such enemy actually managed to kidnap me. Before my dad could reach me, he performed a ritual with blood. I may not have knew much, but if one lives in the magical world, then they know that blood will seal almost any deal. To this day, we don't know what he did, but he managed to get away before we could find out. After a year of testing, we still knew nothing. The only thing out of place is a mark on my arm in the shape of a snake. Now, back to what I was saying earlier. Ever since then, my father has taught me to be more aware of my surroundings, and has gotten approval for me to use magick if need be outside of school. After looking through this lot, I don't see many threats. Sure, Draco Malfoy is one, but not enough for me to really worry. Rumor goes that his father is a dark wizard. We don't know if it is true, but if it is, we don't act on it until he breaks the law. I grew up with Draco. We have a business like friendship at best. Nothing more, nothing less. Then there is Ron Weasley, a confidante of mine. He's nice enough, but not smart enough to really be here. I'll help him if I can. I see Neville Longbottom, Blaise Zabini, Pansy Parkinson, Crabbe, Goyle, and a few familiar faces. There are any muggleborn students this year. That should be interesting.

"Harry, how are you, mate", Ron said coming up to me.

"Very well Ron, thank you. How are you", I said politely. Mum drilled manners in my head from the day I was born almost. I think it is this that kept my ego deflated compared to my younger brother, Dylan.

"I'm great. Mum and Dad send their love."

"Thank you, I'll send them a letter in the morning", I said smiling. Draco finally saw me, and led his group of friends to where we were at.

"Good evening Draco, Pansy, Blaise, Vince, and Greg", I said to them with a smile.

"You really stick with those manners Potter", Pansy remarked.

"Of course, my dear, If my mother gets word of me being rude, do you understand that not even magick will able to find what she did to me", I said with a laugh.

"Yes, your mum can be quite scary", Draco said shuddering.

"Makes me wonder what you are like", Crabbe said. I laughed and shook it off. I've been angry only once, and it took my father to stun me to make me calm.

"You have no idea. Now what do you think of the many muggleborn students this year", I asked.

"Bloody Mudbloods", I heard Gregory mumble.

"You do realize that my mother is a, how would you put it, a "mudblood". Do you want me to relay that message to her? I asked you a simple question, not to insult them. Do that in your own dorm, and not in front of me." This seemed to get the attention of the entire first year body.

"What's a mudblood", a girl asked with bushy brown hair, and somewhat large teeth.

"It's a derogatory name for a magick child with muggle parentage. It's not used in polite society. Draco, I hope that you will write a letter to your father and inform him of Goyle's lack of manners." He nodded and simply gave Gregory a scathing glare.

"Who are you", I asked the girl. She looked up and blushed.

"Hermione Granger", she said blushing.

"Very well Miss Granger. My name is Harry Potter. It is a pleasure to meet you. I do hope that we can be friends no matter what house we are to be in", I said as I kissed her knuckles. Mum would be proud. Dad would be more impressed with the amount of girls I have swooning. Ron, not to be outdone came up too.

"Nice to meet you love. My name is Ronald Weasley", he said extending his hand. She looked hesitant, but shook it. Looking back to me, she smiled.

"Thank you Harry, though I would like you to call me Hermione. Now what is your opinion of the amount of muggleborns in this year", she asked.

"I believe that we are in for a surprise this year. Whether of good or bad consequence, I do not know, but I look forward to seeing them", I said everyone else looked at me. I know how to make an entrance. Some would call it an ego. I call if confidence. Every now and then, I would hear a whisper about me definitely getting a throne. That would be cool, but I doubt that I'll get one. It seems a little stuffy. It was at this point that Professor McGonagall came to retrieve us.

"We are ready for you. Please follow me to the Great Hall", she said as she walkthrough the tall entrance. Along the way, we were visited by many of the ghosts. As we walked through the entrance hall, we were lead to the Great Hall. As we walked through, many students craned their necks to get a look at us. When I looked up, I saw the thrones, and lone boy sitting on the topaz and onyx throne. He was tall, and had light brown hair, and grey eyes.

"Now, when I call you name, I want you to sit on the Thrones. If you are accepted, we will all know. If you are not, please wait. We will get the Sorting Hat to get you to your home away from home. As she went further down the list, no one was able to be accepted by the thrones. When she called Hermione's name, she was put on Gryffindor's throne of ruby with gold inlays. She was rejected, and she sat on Slytherin's throne of emerald with silver wines inlayed. She was rejected. When she sat on Ravenclaw's throne of Sapphire and silver, it glowed an eerie blue. The Ravenclaw heir has been found. What surprised us all though, was that Draco was rejected from Slytherin's Throne. At last my name was called. I walked to Gryffindor's throne. It did nothing. I walked to the Emerald Throne, and sat down. As soon as I sat, I felt something rise up in me. Slytherin's magick was awakening in me. The snake mark was glowing green, and I was enveloped in a bright green light. For a second, no one made a sound, before whispered conversations were held throughout the hall. I looked down to Ron. His face was filled with mixed revulsion and awe. I know of his family's dislike of Slytherin. I would hear about it later. Looking up to the teachers table, I saw my mother, current head of Gryffindor house. She was trying to smile, but couldn't. I know how Uncle Sirius felt now. He was the lone lion in the snake house. Now I was the only snake in a lions den.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry Potter and the Four Thrones

Chapter 2

Into the Snake Pit

Disclaimer: As I have forgotten to put it last time, I do not own Harry Potter or any affiliates thereof. I do not make any profit from this. Reading on means that you realize this will apply to any further chapters after and before this. Read and Review please.

The rest of the feast went by in a blur. Every eye was on me, even while eating. Those that were talking were speaking about me in hushed whispers. I could see my mother at the head table looking uncertain. Looking to the headmaster, I could see that he was of mixed feelings as well. He was smiling to me one second, frowning the next as if he had a bad cramp. I saw him rise, and a hush fell over the crowd.

"Another summer has passed, and we are graced with two new Chosen Ones. Harry Potter will lead the Slytherins during his time here, and a newcomer to the wizarding world, Miss Hermione Granger, will lead Ravenclaw", the elder wizard declared, as wave of whispers ran through the mass again. Getting the students' attention, he continued. "I want to iterate a very important message. These students share the power with teachers. Why they were chosen by the thrones, we cannot fathom at the moment. However, what we can understand is that they are the modern day founders, and will have control of the castle soon enough. They have the right to give or take points, and to punish you how they see fit. I will only be able to talk to them about any situation you find yourself in. Now, I see many of you are tired, time to tuck your young heads into bed. Now, will the Chosen meet with me in my office? I believe that you will lead the younger ones Mr. Diggory, and explain more in depth. Now, on to beds, you have much to learn", he finished. Waiting for everyone to leave with the prefects, I sat and watched as the others left with an impassive expression. Upon the last to leave I rose and met with the other two. Hermione was the first to approach me.

"Harry, why was the entire school looking at you like that", she asked. Shaking my head at her apparent thirst for knowledge, I sighed.

"My entire family has been Gryffindor. My uncles are Gryffindor, and the only one who isn't Gryffindor is my Uncle Severus, who was until the moment that I was chosen the Slytherin Head of House", I answered, while she looked confused still.

"Hermione, I'm Cedric Diggory, and the reason that it is a problem is the animosity between Slytherin and Gryffindor. There has been an immense hatred for years now. Now Harry is a snake in the lion's den. There will be bad feelings between him and his family", he explained as he made his way to the Headmaster's office. Along the way, we were greeted by ghosts and painting who were raving about the state of affairs and what needs to fixed in the castle.

"Yeah, we have to worry about fixing what's wrong with the castle. Apparently Hogwarts deems that something is amiss. I've been in this position two years prior and haven't figured it out yet", he said with a laugh, trying desperately to cover up his failure.

"Well have to see what we can do", I said. He nodded and we walked in silence for a while.

"Are there any books that I can read from to learn what we need to do", I asked, while chuckling at the Hermione's thirst for knowledge when I mentioned a book. I swear, I couldn't have chosen a better Ravenclaw to represent the house of Ravens.

"No, only the headmaster can tell you everything, and he has been selective in the past", he said.

"Yes, he came around a lot when I was younger, and has always been like that", I said. "What has he told you", I asked inquisitively. "Professor Dumbledore wanted to act like a grandfather, but I never gave him the chance. There was always something weird about him that bothered me, it could very well be the fact he doesn't trust anyone." Cedric nodded, and began explaining the duties we were to have.

"Stuff I that I know is fake. For example, he wants us to come to him if we must give a Gryffindor a detention. Your mother is the head of Gryffindor house, and she has always been over ridden by the headmaster when it came to the lions. He wants us to punish only our own, and he said he would take care of the Gryffs. So many of the upper year Gryffindors walk around cocky. He says he wants inter house peace, and that can only be achieved once 'Slytherin decides to stop tormenting everyone else'. All last year, when I would attempt to dock points from Gryffindor, the headmaster would give them right back saying that it want deserved. Now that there are three of us, we can hopefully stop him from doing that. It's gotten to the point that, honestly Harry and Hermione, between the other three houses, we have peace. Only the Gryffindors seem to want to cause any chaos. The only thing that stopped me from punishing him is simply due to the fact he holds all the information. I would reckon that if we band together, we could hopefully get some information at the very least. "

"I can imagine. I'll have to help you look for a book, but tonight he will know that he can't lie. I'm the only one who can read him like a book, and I intend to let others know what he says. Hermione, I have to ask you to not believe him on face value, and be sure to watch his eye twinkle. It's a dead giveaway for the lies", I explained to her. She would be the one to believe him.

"Well then he is the world's biggest pathological liar", Cedric snorted clearly amused.

"Yes. I have to agree. Dylan, my younger brother worships the ground he walks on practically, would believe the sky was green and pigs were falling out of the sky if Dumbledore told him. After I was kidnapped, he was the one to experiment on me to figure out what was done to me, so that lead to me not trusting him. He dug in my mind in the most painful ways. My mum, bless her, would run in like the Gryffindor lioness she is, and stop him. Sure my dad would be upset, but after seeing how he was handling me, he would tell Dumbledore to leave for the night. After that, I would cry half the night due to the fact he dug in my mind so much. After the third time, my mum just about cursed him out of my room, and locked us both in. He tried again, and she unleashed hell on him. I believe that she sent him St. Mungos. He asked, meaning threaten, that we pay the hospital bills but quickly stopped when she told him he had no right to dig in my mind in the first place. She's the only one in my family who doesn't completely listen to him, besides me. My dad started to distrust him when he tried to get custody of me. My mum gave him one look, and he stopped that ludicrous idea immediately." The other two have heard only well about the man, and were surprised to hear otherwise, Hermione more than Cedric. He gave me a look of support.

"I propose that we simply just don't listen to his demands for being in control of Gryffindor, and give it instead to their head of house, or someone who is impartial to any of the houses. My mother is there head of house, and has always been friends with all the other houses. Even Severus Snape, who allowed himself to become my godfather. With a three/fourths vote, we can override him as we are the "Chosen" or whatever you want to call this mess", I told them who just nodded. The rest of the way was spent in silence. When we reached a gargoyle, it asked us for a password, but when I threatened it for wasting our time it moved aside. When we got to his office, he greeted us as if he wasn't expecting us. The first impression I got was he was a Gryffindor fanatic. Red and gold was everywhere you could put it. I'm surprised he even has a blue robe to his name.

Professors McGonagall, Snape, Flitwick, Sprout, and my mother were present. None looked too pleased with being there, my mother especially so. After the digging in my mind, she limited my exposure to the elder wizard.

"Thank you for coming. I'm aware that you would probably wish to be with you peers right now, but we have important matters to discuss. Now I want to congratulate you on being chosen, and that it is certainly something to be proud of. I don't want you to think that you have to absolutely have to fix every problem in the school that is why I am here", he said looking to Hermione and I, eyes twinkling. "This may be confusing for you, and if you would like me to help I would be honored to do so."

"Thank you professor, but I believe myself capable enough to be able to handle the extra duties on top of school work. I do have a question for you though", I told him with a smile. He nodded, eyes still twinkling. "I was wondering, since that there is no Gryffindor Chosen yet, who is in charge of the Gryffindors?"

"Well, seeing as how your mother is the head of Gryffindor to relieve Professor McGonagall of some duties as Deputy Headmistress, she is", he explained.

"Then, why are you in charge of their punishments sir? I mean no disrespect, but why is it not my mother who is in charge of their punishments", I asked him innocently. As if his eyes were made of glitter, he leaned forward.

"I felt that it was my duty to help your mother with her duties as she was new last year, and I didn't want to overwhelm her", he explained. It made sense, however my mother is anything but incapable.

"Why this year though, Headmaster", I asked innocently enough.

"She is still relatively new, and I want to give her time to adjust", he told me as if it were common sense.

"I have to disagree with you Headmaster. My mother is very much capable of fulfilling her duties, or you would not have chosen her for her job. It makes sense that she be in charge of her Lions' punishments, or do you believe that she couldn't fulfill her job's duties", I asked even more innocent than before. This was enough for Professor McGonagall. She was soon to defend the headmaster.

"Now see here Mr. Potter, I will not have you accusing the Headmaster of anything preposterous. I demand an apology", she berated me futiliy. As if defending me, the castle shook. Professor seemed to think it was on her side, and kept on until it knocked her against the wall.

"No, I don't think that it was an accusation, merely a question Professor McGonagall. Please do answer the question Professor", I asked him. For the first time tonight, his eyes stopped twinkling.

"I fully believe that she is capable, merely I was only concerned for well being. It's apparent that you wish to further burden your mother", was all he was able to say before a loud bang was heard. My mother is known for her lack of patience, needless to say that when it came to her children, she had none if you ever insulted us. This was exactly what I was planning for tonight.

"Albus Dumbledore, if you so ever regard my child in such a way again, you will regret it. All last year, I was wondering why the Gryffindors never got punished, but that will change this year, as I will be the one to make sure they are punished", she threatened.  
>"Now, Lily, think about what you are saying. Do you really think that you are up to the punishing part; you are rather soft towards the other houses. I wouldn't want you to favor them", Dumbledore asked her the worst thing possible. Nobody ever doubts Lily Evans-Potter's ability and survives unscathed. I assume it's because of her muggleborn status that drives her to prove that even Muggleborns could be successful and powerful. As if Mt. Vesuvius was there in that office, she exploded on him. I love my mum to death, but even as calm as I can be in the face of danger, I still cower in fear of her. Hell even, my dad who is a famous auror, knows when to back down, and nod in submission.<p>

"I was chosen as their Head of House. If I couldn't handle them, then why was I chosen? I remember when I was a student, that I was the one to keep the Marauders in line. Hell, even one look from me keeps the Weasley Twins from destroying the school. Now, I believe that I can do so, and I will take on the full responsibilities of the head of house position. Do you have any objections Albus", she finished. Deciding not to enrage her further, he shook his head. Looking to us, she told us to leave to go to our common rooms. Growing up with the woman, I knew when she was like this it was best to do what she said. I couldn't leave fast enough. The other two learned quickly, Cedric faster than Hermione. As I got down the steps, I heard someone calling me. Looking back, Professor Snape was making his way down from the headmaster's office.

"Harry, wait for a moment. I am not as young as I used to be", he said out of breathe. I didn't know that I got this far. Mum really must have really scared the crap out of me. Waiting for Uncle Sev, I was worried about what he would say. I didn't have to wait long as it was clear as day that he was amused, although most couldn't get past his billowing robes.

"I am pleased at how you played your Slytherin side in there Harry", he said amusement still on his face. "However, you must know that you have made an enemy out of Albus Dumbledore tonight. He is not accustomed to losing, and will exact revenge soon enough, but that is of no concern. I want you to stay out of trouble, and put Slytherin back on top. Come, I am sure you are tired, and wish to get to bed, but first, you need to give a speech to your Snakes." I hadn't thought of this though. I wasn't prepared for a speech. Damn it Uncle Sev.

As we approached the dungeons of Hogwarts, it got decidedly chilly. I assume it's because were under the lake, and the lack of sunlight reaching down here is dismal. No wonder others think Slytherin's are evil.

"Uncle Sev, I wonder. Do you know why the headmaster refuses to put the potions class elsewhere? I mean, it looks like he wants people to feel depression when they come down here", I asked. He snorted, and shook his head. That was majorly unlike him.

"Of course, that's what he wants. I will discuss that with you later in your own dorm. What, you didn't think that a "Chosen" would have to share a dorm with another student. No, you get to have your privacy, and be thankful for that young man. I don't want to ever hear of you boasting about it to the others", he said as we went through the wall to get to Slytherin's dorm. I love my Uncle Sev, and I know he loves me, but when it comes to arrogance, he hated it. I did my best to be confident while never being arrogant, unlike my brother Dylan. Uncle Sev really never made an effort to care for him the way he has done for me, and that is due in part to his arrogance and intense loathe for all things green and silver. Putting that out of thought for now, I made my way into the common room. When I got there, I was greeted by the cold and calculating faces of every Slytherin there. It was rather intimidating. One of the rare muggleborn to get in Slytherin house, was brave enough to say something.

"Mr. Potter", he began before I cut her off.

"No, my name is Harry. Not Mr. Potter, nor will you call me sir. Although, I do ask you keep anything you call me cordial enough though. Now, onto this "chosen" rubbish, I do not expect you to ever call me Salazar Slytherin. I'm just Harry." Most of them relaxed a bit. "Now, tonight I have learned on how you were treated by Headmaster Dumbledore, and was repulsed. We have fixed that tonight, and have gotten a new person in charge of them. No longer will he protect the Lions without feeling my wrath. I am sorry for those who have been unjustly treated by him before, and will strive to make sure that your remaining time here is going to be enjoyable. I only ask you to follow the rules, as I have been told you do so already, though a few bending here and there won't go amiss. Just know, if you got caught, then you will get punished more for getting caught, than for what you did, and believe me you will not like it. That goes double for anyone who believes that they can hex someone to incite them into fighting. Slytherin already has a bad name, and for those who besmirch it will know what punishment how bad a punishment can be. When I was on the throne, enveloped in the light, it was like Slytherin himself was telling me about himself. Just two more things, and I'll let you all get to bed. One, do not go out by yourselves. The upper year Gryffindors are probably not going to believe that they are no longer protected by Dumbledore anymore, and will continue their rampage. Safety is within numbers, and I want you as safe as possible. The last thing, which I feel could be the most important about me personally, is that my mother is a Muggleborn, thus, I am a half-blood. I feel no pure-blooded pride, nor will it show in this house, outside of yourselves and those who don't care. The term "mud-blood" is NEVER to be used around me. You will regret it should you decide to use it. I don't care if you were not in the wrong, I will punish you and the Muggleborn. Have I made myself clear? Now, you guys look tired, and I don't want to keep you from getting a full-night's sleep. Oh, and Professor Snape will be assisting me as well as any prefects that we have to ensure that you follow the rules. I don't care if you break them, but keep it quiet, after all if you get caught, you must not be Slytherin enough." As soon as I finished, I turned out to go to Uncle Sev's office where he was awaiting me.

Once I got there, he was applauding me.

"I have never seen my snakes so scared of one person. You had them between fear and awe. Did you have to tell them about breaking the rules, and not getting caught part though? Dumbledore will have a field day with them if they get caught." I shook my head, and laughed.

"That was a test, and only the craftiest one's there would have caught it. I was simply allowing them to see that they had an opportunity for some pay back towards the Gryffindors. I don't feel like dealing with them for getting caught, so I simply made sure that they knew it would be bad if they were. Now, where are these rooms that you told me about? I am getting tired, I think that throne gave me some magic, and that has worn me out", I asked him barely covering a yawn.

"Right this way, Oh so mighty Slytherin Lord", he joked and led me throughout the dungeons. We came up to a giant snake's head that was covered in emeralds.

"Go up and touch the door. It will automatically recognize you as its new inhabitant. I am most curious as to what it will have inside, as you are the first one to sleep in here since the Era of the Founder, and none have been in since. You are the first in ages", he said proudly. I loved my Uncles Moony and Padfoot. Wormtail is just plain creepy. Even Dylan agrees with me on that one. Touching the door, we heard a hiss come from nowhere. Looking all around, I saw that the door was glowing green like the throne was earlier, and that a snake that was black all around with green inlays had popped up from out a hole where the handle used to be. The snake wrapped around my arm biting me as it went. The pain was horrible, and I could barely stay awake.

_"You are the chosen for my Master_", the snake hissed at me.

"_Yes, I am. I was enveloped in the light from his Throne. He chose me to represent him in this age"¸ _I hissed back.

_"What do they call you young one", _the snake asked me.

_ "Harry, Harry is your name", _I asked the snake. It seemed a bit rude to keep calling it "the snake".

_ "My name is Mayua. My master named me after I was born over a thousand years ago."_

_ "A thousand years ago! What type of snake are you Mayua", _I asked her.

_ "I was never given a species. All I know is that as long as there is one of Slytherin blood walking around, I will always live. My poison knows no antidote, and that I have the same healing properties of a phoenix. In fact that is how you are not on the ground in pain anymore Master Harry". _It was true, I wasn't in pain anymore. I felt strong and healthy, better than I have days before.

_ "Yes, I do feel much better. Thank you ,Mayua. Now, can I get into the room now? I would very much like to sleep at some point tonight." _She nodded and led us into the room. She went up the door, and through the whole where the handle was and slithered through. We heard a clicking sound, and the door swung open to the most luxurious room possible. The common room was filled with Silver and Green, everywhere. It had its own potions lab, which I can assume that Uncle Sev would want to use immediately if I would let him, and its own kitchen area. I was amazed at the size of the room. It had three branching rooms. One that would lead to a lush bedroom with a bed fit for a king. The bathroom was like a pool, and the library and office were amazing. There on the table was the book that I was searching for. It was the book that would inform me about my duties for being one of the "chosen". As I expected, Uncle Sev went immediately for the potions lab. Calling him into the library, he came in and gasped. Yes, Severus Tobias Snape actually gasped. He went on and on about the potion tomes he found, but when I showed him what I had found, he knew what this meant.

We don't hate Dumbledore; we just want to lower his ego if possible. He is the type of man to take as many miles as possible if you give him that inch. He knew how to use the art of persuasion, and knew the ways of Speechcraft as well as any Slytherin. He knew how to make you do what he wanted, and he was not above ruining someone for his "greater good" campaign that he preached about to my parents who flat out refused to believe in. He wasn't a bad man, just one that needed to not have as much power. This would be the first step in do so. Classes be damned for now, I was going to have this read b the end of the night. He was not going to get the best of me by a long shot.


End file.
